Private life of Hiccstid
by xX.Pastel.Xx
Summary: just a bunch of cute one shot hiccstrid stories on their private life. WARNING VERY SMUTTY XD


_**"Whatever our souls are made out of, his and mine are the same...If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger."**_

 _ **WUTHERING HEIGHTS, Emily Brontë**_

Silence fell over the room, peaceful somber quietness echoed throughout, not even the light mumbles from the two sleeping Vikings that lay intertwined around each other's bodies could disturb it. Night crept into dawn and the sun began to rise brightly, sweeping rays of light through the window waking Hiccup from his sleep.

Slowly opening his eyes to the beautiful sight of his wife who still laid asleep beside him with her head nestled into his neck. He cupped her face in his gentle hands, creasing her cheeks with his fingers, receiving muffled sighs from the sleeping beauty

"good morning Mi'lday". Receiving no response he placed delicate kisses along her cheeks until she became aware of the wet sensation forming on her skin from his lips, opening her eyes to meet hiccups gleaming emerald eyes staring right at her.

"Hi, beautiful". Hiccup whispered

"Hi". Astrid mumbled still not awake properly.

Hiccup pulled back, untangling himself from her to get a better view of her naked, restless body. He moves his free hand to her back and glides his fingers up and down her spine, making her twitch beneath his fingertips. Astrid smiles up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into her, resting her face right by his, so close they could feel each other's breath.

"I'm never gonna get tired of this". Hiccup professed, Resting his hand on her waist. Astrid giggled, not noticing that he had closed any gap left between their bodies. They lay like this for a while, hands drifting over each other's bodies, admiring every curve, leaving traces of goosebumps behind on their skin.

His soft brows came together, his eyes glowing with desperation and desire. Growing impatient, hiccup leans down, claiming her sweet lips with his. Astrid reaches up to his face, cupping it in her hands, making his muscles twitch under her fingers. His hands slide up her body and grab her shoulders, pulling her closer into him as they slid back down her back. They grab each other desperately, taking each other's breath away with every deep long passionate kiss. They brake apart only to catch a glimpse of oxygen, only to then dive their mouths back together, with tongues exploring, battling for dominance, and hands searching for a new place to grab and hold on too.

A burning need started growing in the pit of Astrid's stomach, the need to sink, smother and curl up inside of him. The need drove her crazy, clouding her mind so much it felt as if her soul left her body. Her heart hammered against her chest as his lips met her jaw, leaving small lingering kiss before moving down to her neck, nipping and kissing the sensitive skin. Small muffled moans exited her mouth, shoving her hands through hiccups hair as he continues leaving trails of wet kisses along her neck and collarbone.

The heat radiating from her core started becoming unbearable and hiccup began to notice the discomfort in her eyes. They pleaded with him to devour himself in her. Astrid become desperate, tired of the teasing, she pulled away from him, looking straight at his sweaty face

"I need you". She begged in a desperate tone. Their eyes stay connected as hiccup nodded slowly in agreement. He kissed back to her face, taking her mouth into his again, maneuvering around her petite body, situating himself between her bare legs. She felt it so easily, his member hard and pressing into her thigh. He hesitated, finding her eyes once again, hovering above her.

"You are so beautiful, Astrid". Hiccup panted, his eyes scanning her body, laid out right underneath him, her legs resting on either side of his hips, all exposed for him, just him.

Her breasts pointed out to him, nipples hard asking for his hands and mouth to wrap around them. He smiled at himself, seeing how horny he made her feel so quickly, not being able to stop himself any longer, he takes one of her pinkish buds in his mouth and sucks on it gently. Astrid couldn't hold it in anymore. Her head flew back and she let out a gasped moan.

"Hicc..uppp". Astrid continued to moan, louder and louder as he continued devouring her breasts, arching her back into his touch. Switching back and forth between the two, showing them both equal love and affection. He knew exactly how sensitive her nipples were and loved how insane it drove her when he played and flickered with them, with his tongue and fingers. Sending waves of tingles down her abdomen and into the wet, heat between her legs. Her hips riding up and down from underneath him with every bite he takes of her now saturated breasts, his rock hard erection began poking at her scorching core.

His shifted his thighs and moved his hips forward, now poking at her entrance, shooting a tremor of shook through her entire body. He adjusts his hands cradling her head with one hand through hair and the other holding himself upright. The two of them gazed into each other's eyes preparing their bodies for the indescribable waves of pleasure they were about to experience.

Hiccup slowly slid into her, stretching her insides as he protruded inwards, groaning as her walls closed around his shaft instantly as if her insides were molded to his member. Astrid let out a sharp moan, as her nails clutched onto his shoulders. Burying his face into her neck, breathing heavily. Pushing inside, further, and further, until his member disappeared, engulfed by her private area. Resting his hips against hers, Astrid gasped at the sensation, the fullness, the feeling of being complete.

Leaving kisses on her face and neck as he withdraws, flushing out moans from both of them and another as he pushed back in. Pleasure swept across their faces, sweat beginning to roll down their aching bodies, eyes rolling into the back of their heads as they continue to ride each other's needs. Thrusting in faster than the previous, each mounting inside of her, and in his breath. He made love to her like it was his first time, delicate, and sweet, taking in the feeling of her body being tangled around him, the voices she made echoing in his ears.

Hiccup leaned back, kneeling up-right, as he continued slamming into her, one hand gripping her breast, squeezing and kneading, as the other hand slipped over thighs, and over to her center. He lightly grazed his fingers through her wet folds, finding the throbbing, sensitive bud, tucked in between her slick lips. The muscles in her back twisted and arched, with her entire body screaming for more. Watching her from below, the facial expressions she made, the cute, panting moans leaving her mouth turned him into a bloodhound, craving more satisfaction to please his raging thirst.

The need to release become unbearable for hiccup, the tension between her soaking, tight insides around his pulsating erection made It throb even more than the last thrust. He whispered her name with the same warmth in his eyes, he whispered her name again, and again.

Their orgasms kept building until Astrid was sure her body would fall apart around him. They gasped together, groaning and moaning for more. Hiccups name lingered on her lips as his hands tangle in her messy hair, tugging gently.

She erupted. Euphoria swept through her aching muscles with such force she collapsed beneath him as he thrusts again, then once more before a deep growl escaped hiccups mouth as he poured his love, all of it, every last drop into the beauty below.

Hiccups muscles grow weak, unable to remain upright, they give up and he too collapses on the sweat-stained sheets below. Still panting, trying to reclaim oxygen that was lost from the intense lovemaking session that just occurred moments before. Astrid rolls over to her side, facing hiccup who's eyes were already staring dead straight at her, glistening at her with somber sweetness that just melted her.

She places her hands on his chest, his heart beat heavily underneath her fingertips. It made her feel warm and safe. Hiccup laces his fingers along her jaw, nipping her chin upwards to his face, close enough to devour his mouth with hers but resists.

"You never cease to amaze me" hiccup breathed, beginning to breath better.

"You bring the best out in me". Astrid whispered back, with her limbs regaining strength as she curls up closer to him, cocooning herself in his arms.

He slid his hands around her waist, holding her over his chest. They stay like this, wrapped up in each other for awhile watching the clouds move in the morning sky before exhaustion hit them, knocking them both out.

The room fell silent once again, peaceful somber quietness echoed throughout, not even the light mumbles from the two sleeping Vikings that lay intertwined around each other's bodies could disturb it.

* * *

 _ **hey guys, hope you enjoyed this small cute one shot story, it's my first one and to be honest I don't really know what I was doing most of the time, I just decided to write one because I love reading cute, smutty stories on hiccstrid so I had to make my own.**_

 _ **I got a lot of inspiration from other authors so I hope it isn't a complete failure XD!.**_


End file.
